The Light Kingdom And The Dark Kingdom Sasusaku
by TobiMadaraUchiha
Summary: Heyo! Sakura is the Princess of the Light Kingdom. Sasuke is the Prince of the Dark Kingdom. For Sasuke it was love at first sight. For Sakura she was forbidden to love him back. But what if the kings let them get married? Find out what happens. Bye!


**_Once upon a time in a Light and Dark kingdom two children were born one raven and one cherry parents named them Sasuke and Sakura. When these two children were born the sky mixed with Light and Dark. It was like something was their destiny. _**

**_Their parents: Kakashi, Tsunade, Orochimaru, and Anko. Found out what that meant. _**

**_The kings did not ike it. Their children's destiny was to be together... _**

**_Normal P.o.v..._**

**_At age ten_**

Chibi Sasuke was walking down the Dark trail looking as bored as ever. Why? Because his parents were trying to make him have a play-date with a girl he did not even care for they also set a date for them to get married in eight years of time.

Little Sakura was chasing her pet dog Haru who was a mixed breed {~German Shepherd Chihuahua~} but Haru stopped and stared at the little boy at the other side of the wall of Light and Dark. The little boy was sitting in a tree ignoring a girl who was talking to him

Haru started to bark "No Haru.. don't bark.." Little Sakura tried to hush him down "Shh..." She pet him. Haru finally stopped what she did not know both the little kids were watching her. The little girl who was looking pretty disgusted at her and the little boy looked like he was love sick.

"Ew Sasuke-kun look at that- that- thing!" Ami shouted "Aw shut up Ami no one likes you." Sasuke spat out. Ami scoffed "WELL YOUR GONNA LIKE ME BECAUSE WE ARE GOING TO GET MARRIED IN EIGHT YEARS!" She shouted making the cherry-blossom look over and tilt her head a bit "Oh yeah? Well even _if _we did I could divorce you." He shrugged and smirked

Ami looked angry/hurt "Your mean!" She ran back to the castle. "And your really whiney!" Sasuke added "JERK!" Ami shouted "ANNOYING!" He shouted back. Sasuke shook his head and looked over at the little girl who looked away

Sakura saw the raven look at her and turned her head away "Come on Haru.." She whispered but Haru wouldn't go he was still staring at the raven who was staring at him as well. Haru the dog was suppose to protect the Princess with his life. Even if it did mean he would die.

Sakura who got up and dusted the dirt off her white and gold dress and patted Haru's back telling him it was time to go. But he did not go. She looked confused at him "Haru...?" She asked tears filling her eyes.

Sasuke got down from the tree and walked away to stop the staring contest between him and the dog. If it did not stop and the dog did not listen, the Princess would cry and the Queen and King would not know why {~Lolx that rhymed~}

He walked in the castle to get yelled at by his Father. "Your going to marry Ami and your **NOT **going to divorce her!" His father yelled {~Orochimaru is not a snake he's a normal person but he is still evil~} Sasuke looked at Ami with no emotion which she smiled at her soon-to-be husband

and latch on to his arm. he stared at her for a while... he opened his mouth "Your annoying." But that is what came out. he shook off her grasp and walked away leaving his mother, father, brother, so called fiancee and her parents shocked

**_Age fourteen_**

"Your next Sakura." Tenten a brunette told Sakura. They were doing handstands eating icecream. They did not have dresses on. Since Tenten, the blonde Ino, and the indigo Hinata were from the light kingdom as well they had to have dresses on. they had shorts on, with shirts that stop at their belly buttons

"Okay okay here it goes.." Sakura backed up and did a movement to get in the handstand. Finally on her hands the blonde Ino took a spoonful of strawberry icecream out of the carton and put it on her mouth.

"Oh my god its so cold!" Sakura covered her mouth with one hand, using the other hand to stand straight "Hahahaha" the other three laughed. Finally Sakura gulped and it was gone "KYAAAA!" Sakura fell on her butt "haha! my turn!" Ino shouted and did a handstand Sakura put a spoon of rocky road icecream in her mouth "OMGGGG!" Ino spit out the icecream "Ew!" Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten hugged each other

"Girls are so weird..." The blond male stared at the four girls "I know right.." The lazy genius yawned "Girls are stupid also." Added the white eyed male "Well not all girls are... right teme?" The blond spoke again

The raven nodded still not taking his eyes off the pinkette "Sasuke-kun!" His fiancee ran up to him and jumped on his back. The raven known as Sasuke sighed "Why'd they have to pick a annoying weirdo?" He uttered to himself and threw her off him. She landed on her butt "Ow." She whined

"Ya know... I'm actually rethinking the stupid and weird part about those girls over their. Their pretty cute but still... the most annoying, stupid, and weird one of all is-" The blond was cut off "Pinky." Ami cut him off "No. You." He shook his head "True that." The lazy one said "Agreed" The whited eyed one said "mm-hmm." Sasuke nodded "You guys are all mean!" Ami pouted. They all shrugged. "Grr..." Ami growled and went over to the wall of Light and Dark. She tapped on it , the pinkette looked back.

"Huhmada what now?" Sakura asked "GO AWAY PINKY!" The strange girl shouted "No... why..?" Sakura asked "BECAUSE YOUR TRYING TO STEAL AWAY MY FIANCE!" She shouted "Uhhhh... why would I do that now...? And plus... sadly I have one of my own." Sakura rolled her eyes "WELL STOP TRYING TO STEAL MINE!" She shouted "Okay your very confusing and weird so I'm just gonna ignore you." Sakura backed up slowly "GRRRR PINKIE DON'T IGNORE ME!"

Sakura back up to her friends and whispered "Just don't move or breathe she might go away.." {~LOLX Spongebob line!~} **Two very loud minutes later **"Okay chick, I do not know what your talking about. I don't care for your _Fiance _and if I did I couldn't marry him anyways. Because OBVIOUSLY YOUR ON THE DARK SIDE AND I'M ON THE LIGHT SIDE SO SHUT UP AND.. go away." Sakura sighed.

The blond male burst out in laughter "AHH OH MY GOSH I CAN'T BREATHE!" He shouted gasping for air."GRRR THAT'S IT! I'M SICK OF BEING DISREPECTED AROUND HERE! I'M LEAVING!" Before Ami left she walked up to the prince and... **SLAP **and.. **GASP **{~Lolx~} "I WILL NEVER MARRY YOU SASUKE UCHIHA!" She shouted. "And I'm suppose to care why...?" Sasuke asked. Ami gasped and stormed away...

**Later that day.. **

"Sakura-chan my dear." Sakura's Fiance Sai came in. Sakura looked towards his way, he pecked her cheek. Sakura looked down sadly. No she did not want to marry him. Tears already filling her eyes "How's my soon-to-be wife?" He took her chin roughly and made her look at him {~Yes Sai is abusive.~} "..." She was silent. Sai growled and slapped Sakura. Sakura fell to the ground and brought her knees to her chest Sai walked over to her and grabbed her hair pulling it back "Hm? Are you going to answer me _princess_?" He hissed in her ear "F-fine.." Sakura whispered. Sai smirked and let go of her hair and kissed her lips roughly quickly pulling back and

Leaving her there crying silently in her knees... _'Why me? I hate him! He's way to abusive and I'm just his next sex victim! I don't want to marry him... Just think Inner... find a way out of this living hell!' _She thought **'Maybe... OH I KNOW! Lets get our video camera, tape him abusing us, wait no that won't work we'll just get yelled at. I mean Father will just ask why we didn't tell him sooner. so that won't work..' **

"WELL THAT IS JUST GREAT! YOU DON'T HAVE ANYONE TO MARRY IN FOUR YEARS BECAUSE YOUR FIANCEE JUST WALKED RIGHT OUT THAT DOOR!" Sasuke's father shouted "GO TO YOUR ROOM I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU!" Sasuke walked to the stairs and started up them

His mother followed him when Sasuke closed his door his mother knocked on the door. "What?" Sasuke asked, his mother came in "Sasu-kun I need to um talk to you.. and please don't tell your father about this.." his mother walked over to his bed and sat next to him "it was good that Ami left. She was not the one you are suppose to marry in four years..."

Sakura's mother saw her daughter crying and rushed to her "Sakura what's wrong?!" she asked as she lifted her daughter's head up gently. Her cheek was red and finger marks on her chin her face was stained with tears and her eyes were dull "What happened?" Her mother's voice turned serious. Sakura looked down sadly "It was that-that thing wasn't it ?!" Tsunade asked. Sakura nodded Her mother's face softened. she hugged her daughter and let her cry on her shoulder. She called Sasori Sakura's 25 year old brother to come take her to her room

"I'm going to kill that bastard. Who slaps a female!?" Sasori shouted. Sasori sat on Sakura's bed sitting his crying little sister on his lap letting her cry. **Knock Knock **"Come in." Sasori said for Sakura who could not manage to speak out "Uh Sasori... I need to talk to Sakura... please.." Tsunade said. Sasori nodded, picked up Sakura and sat her on her bed, he got up and walked out of the room. "Sakura... your father kicked Sai out... when he heard about what happened.. but I think its time you know the truth.. don't tell your father.. and don't freak out.." Her mother started "The prince you saw four years ago... was prince Sasuke... he's the son of your Father's step brother... Yes your grandmother remarried once she was divorced.."  
>{~The bold and italic letters together is both Light and Dark. Those mixed together is Tsunade and Anko~}<p>

**_"The truth is the one you are suppose to marry in four years is right across that wall. The Prince/Princess of the Light/Dark kingdom. Yes he/she is the one who you saw when you were ten. When you two were born, the sky mixed colors of light and dark. We wanted to know what it meant. When we found out your father did not like it. So he went into the village and found a family willing to promise their child to marry you. I thought it was adorable. I have nothing against the Light/Dark kingdom. I want you to marry Anko/Tsunade's Child. But your father doesn't. I'm so sorry... Just.. try to forgive him."_**

**And that night when Prince Sasuke was going to bed, he glanced at the Light kingdom. **

_'Is she.. the one..?' _**He thought. Yes she was. ****  
><strong>**Three years later**

"ughhhhhhhhh..." an seventeen year old male groaned "Stupid party... Never going to a party again.." {~No their was not any drinking.~} "Hate parties! Especially the ones where I have to find a wife before my eighteenth birthday... I wonder why Father just can't make up with the Light kingdom's King so I could marry the Princess! BUT NOOOOOO HE HAS TO BE A-" "DON'T SAY IT LITTLE BRO!" "Dumb brother.. freeloadin' bitch...can't pay a dime.. even I do stuff.." "SASUKE UCHIHA SHUT UP!" The male known as Sasuke Uchiha groaned and started to hit his head on the wall.

Quickly getting dressed, and ran out of his room downstairs to the front door to meet his friends to go horseback riding "Yo dobe, Hyuga, Lazyass." he greeted his friends "Hey teme!" The blond shouted "Don't be so loud Naruto.." The lazy one said "Aww! But its a specialty Shikamaru!" The one known as Naruto whined. Shikamaru yawned "Hush up Naruto." "NO NEJI!" Naruto ran to his horse and jumped on "ONWARDS RAMEN!" His horse Ramen galloped off "Hey wait for us!" Neji shouted and got on his horse destiny. Sasuke and Shikamaru looked at each other and shrugged. Sasuke walked to his horse Black Knight and got on taking its reins {~Their like ropes for Reindeer,Horses, and other animals~} and riding off with Shikamaru and his horse Clouds following behind.

"Okay Princess Sakura, um you can start over there**."** The cafe keeper pointed to the cash register "You can work this by pushing this button to open it and put in money. Calculate how much you give back and receive. And yes that all their it too it Princess." She added "Hai." Sakura nodded with a smile. "Hey forehead." Ino came "Can I get a medium vanilla latte?" She asked, "Sure pig." Sakura giggled "Hey Jugo one Vanilla latte!" She shouted towards the back "Hai princess!" He said "ooooh... lookieeee.." Ino pointed towards the wall "What? oh the prince? so.." Sakura looked down "Here." Jugo put the latte down "Thanks Jugo. Here you go pig. That'll be $6.99." Sakura smiled. Ino nodded and gave her 7.20 {~What? There's gotta be tax too~} Sakura pushed the button. The drower hit her in her stomach. Ino started to laugh "Aw shut it pig.. I'll get used to this sooner of later..." Sakura frowned "Haha! Seems like the prince noticed!" Ino said between laughs

Sakura's eyes widened turned her head quickly and blushed madly "Pig! I'LL KNOCK YOU INTO NEXT WEEK!" Sakura chased Ino around the place where the cafe was located. She had a skirt and a shoulder shirt on. Ino had shorts and a tee shirt that says **Take a picture it'll last longer **with glitter "AHHH!" Ino ran like her life depended on it. But Sakura was hot on her trail. Ino finally stopped so did Sakura. Sakura smacked Ino upside her head "BAKA!" She screamed in her ear "Owww!" Ino whined..

_**With the parents**_

**The Light and Dark kings were talking... making a deal... What about you ask..? Marriage.. **

**"listen stepbrother my son has been whining long enough to marry your daughter. Its obvious he likes your daughter. So we should make a deal." ****  
><strong>The dark king said _"Fine. But if your son lays one abusive hand on my daughter I will kill you and your son! I DO NOT LIKE ABUSIVE PEOPLE!" _The light king shouted **"I assure you that he will NOT lay one abusive hand on her. He loves her for her. Why didn't we notice that back when they were fourteen? Were we really that wrapped up in our selfish ways to care about our children's feelings?" **_"Yeah.. I guess we were.. I was actually worried about my daughter. My daughter being so afraid of me of telling me that her ex-fiance Sai was abusive." _**"So do we have a deal?" **_**"Deal."**__ "On your son's birthday? How about my Daughter as his present?" _**"That kinda sounds perverted.." **{~LOLX~} _"NOT THAT WAY!" _

**Sasuke's birthday**

_**knock knock**__**  
><strong>_ "Come in." The prince said "Son we need to talk. I give you the blessing to marry the Light princess. So has the Light king. So as soon as the Light king talks to his Daughter. You two will get married today." "Saaaay whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" Sasuke couldn't believe that "Yes. I know its hard to believe but its true." The dark king walked out of his son's room leaving Sasuke with wide eyes as soon as the door closed... "YEAH !" Sasuke shouted

**With Sakura**

"Sakura. I need to talk with you. Your marrying Prince Sasuke today. Yes you have your dress. The prince is not abusive. He loves you for you. Even though you guys only saw each other when you were ten and fourteen. He fell in love with you at first sight." The light king told his daughter "W-what?" Sakura whispered "I know me and the Dark king did not get along back in the days. but I give you my blessing to marry him." The light king walked out "Oh my god." Sakura breathed out "I'M GONNA MARRY PRINCE SASUKE?!" Sakura squealed. She then fell off her bed...

**At the wedding. **

"oh my god oh my god oh my god." Sakura breathed "Ohhh my god..." Sakura sighed **Knock knock **"Yeah?" Sakura asked her mother came in "Hi Saku-chan.. nervous? " "Yes. I mean I'm happy I'm marrying the prince but..." Sakura sighed "I don't know.." She said "Everyone's nervous on their wedding day Saku-chan." Her mother came up to her and pushed a strain of her hair back "Yeah I guess so." "Come on its time." Her mother took her hand.

{~Skip skip to the uhh vows.. and I don't know really what they say so I'm gonna start on the do you thingy~}

"Prince Sasuke do you take Princess Sakura as your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do." "And do you Princess Sakura take Prince Sasuke as your husband?" {~LOL! I'm not a preist or whatever you call em! So I don't know anything about marriages! I haven't even been to a wedding!~} "I-i... do.." "Okay then.. Prince Sasuke you may kiss the-" Sasuke already kissed Sakura "bride..." after a few minutes they broke apart {~Yay got through that. The worse moment in the story no?~}

**And so this story may be over. But not your dreams. Like the song in the show a long time ago; We are fighting dreamers...**

**But even if this does end here.. you will always know... that they lived happily ever after. Za Owari. I mean The End..**


End file.
